


Letting Nice Things Go

by megaradcoolbro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasizing, Pining, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaradcoolbro/pseuds/megaradcoolbro
Summary: Kylo Ren wants Rey to join him on the Dark Side, he wants this really really badly.





	Letting Nice Things Go

I wanted to make her my queen.  
Together, our power would be immeasurable, the likes of which the Resistance could never even _dream_ about.  
But it wasn't just about the power.  
Touching her,  
Just being close to her,  
It makes my blood turn to fire in my veins.

I wanted to hold her.  
Actually embrace her, feel that fire burn my flesh.  
I thought she wanted it too.

I think about the "what ifs"

What if she joined me?

Tonight would we be in bed together? We're drawn to each other, like a starving man to the smell of food.

She'd in my bed, and I'd be pinning her legs back and opening her up with my tongue. Making her croon for me.

And I'd be fucking her so fast and so well that any glimmer of light left in her soul would turn pitch black at every thrust.

Seeing her again would drive me mad. I want her by my side, constantly. I'd trade my sanity if only to see her eyes once more. The power they hold over me is terrifying.  
But nothing is powerful enough to deter me from my path, not my father,my mother, or my greatest weakness, my love for Rey.


End file.
